


Nuance

by nostalgicrollercoaster



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Casino Owner, Detectives, M/M, Vampires, alex is in here he's just mark, he's his alter ego, hotel owner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgicrollercoaster/pseuds/nostalgicrollercoaster
Summary: Mark Turner, a murderous vampire who is also the owner of a popular hotel and casino, continues to go after his prey before he is investigated by an intelligent detective, Miles Kane. Will Mark get caught or will Miles fall into Mark's seductive web?





	1. Crimson Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how long this is going to be, but I hope you guys enjoy it!

Modern Day 

   Mark’s messy and dark hair laid as a curtain on his face before he attempted to move it from his sight using his hand. The man below him was grabbing at his naked, soft hips as he thrusted inside him, causing Mark to moan and gasp. Mark places his hands over the man’s, having his fingers rest on some rings.

“You like that baby,” the man asked as he kept a steady rhythm.

Mark nodded as he grinned and bit his bottom lip.

“Can I ask you a question?”

The man groaned, “Now?”

“It’s simple, baby.”

“Alright, what’s the question?”

Mark panted out, “Do you do drugs?”

The man appeared puzzled before he answered, “No why-”

Mark’s sharp teeth were summoned before he roughly sank his teeth into the man’s neck, sucking every drop of delicious, crimson blood that he could get. The man screamed in pain and attempted to get Mark off of him, but failed due to becoming weak by the second. Mark felt his orgasm approaching, his teeth biting at the skin as the man was drained of his life. Mark’s head rolled back as his back arched, some blood dripping from his mouth as it was held agape and moaning. Within a few seconds, he climaxed, running his nails down the weak man’s chest, moaning loudly. He panted and shook through his orgasm before he got off the man and laid next to him. Mark licked his lips before sighing in content, staring up at the ceiling. His sight turned to the dead man beside him, observing his features. Salt and pepper hair, appeared to be in his mid to late 40s, but having very little wrinkles. Mark thought of him to be a rich, attractive fox.

“I’m sorry, baby. I had to choose you.”

What he said lacked sympathy, but hearing himself say those words makes him feel less bad for what he did. Mark got up from the bed, walking over to his vanity while being completely naked. He went through the man’s wallet, spotting tons of credit cards and cash, biting his bottom lip in giddiness of what he was going to do with all of it. Luckily, he found no pictures of family in his wallet, only friends...and a lot of them. Mark turned to the man who laid there limp on the bed before saying, “At least your friends would miss you.” He smiled before he walked into his closet, fetching his maroon, silk robe. Walking out of the closet, 3 credit cards in hand before he kissed them while looking at the deceased man.

“I’ll deal with you later, sweetie.”

~

   Mark had the man dumped down a garbage chute that’s residence was the laundry room where the maids worked. The garbage chute was 17 feet deep, so the man had quite the fall. Not that he’d feel it anyways. Mark smiled as he heard a hollow _thump_ as the man’s body hit the concrete, closing the chute. A maid walked in with a smile on her face, greeting Mark in a friendly manner.

“How are you doing today, Mr. Turner?”

“Good, how about you, Susanna?”

“I’m doing good! I’m going to Texas this weekend to visit my parents.”

Mark smiled, “Good for you. You haven’t seen them in awhile.”

Mark already made his way out before Susanna said her goodbyes. He waved to her before going back to his suite and cleaning up, putting on a crisp white suit. His vanity was to put to use as he applied his pomade to his hair, making sure it was perfect and stayed in place. Mark grinned before he got up and left his suite, making his way down to the monitor room. The monitor had tons of computers, wires, and telephones. One of them already rang as he looked to the monitors. He answered with a sweet, friendly voice.

“Mark speaking, please, tell me, how may I direct your call?”


	2. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A customer who stayed at Mark's hotel goes missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try and keep these updated as much as I can! Enjoy the chapter! <3

   Mark observed the monitors, having his hands rest on his hips. He checked certain rooms, the lounge area, the casino, everything that basically had its own area. A certain area made him stop his search for God knows what. A smirk crept along his face when he aimed his vision at the lounge area, spotting a long-locked blonde who was casually walking to the front desk while carrying his luggage.

“Yummy,” he commented before he walked out of the monitor room.

The blonde man was waiting at the desk, checking his phone for something. Mark walked up to the end of the desk while the woman at the desk typed up his information into the computer.

“I hope you enjoy your stay, Mister...?”

“Cook. James Cook.”

Mark chuckled, “Cute name.”

James smiled, “Thank you.”

The woman at the desk interrupted their small talk with, “Your room is ready, Mr. Cook. Enjoy your stay.”

James nodded as Mark walked up, picking up one of his bags.

“I can help you to your room, love.”

“Oh, thank you.”

Mark simply smiled before he asked the woman for his room before she gave it out, he gave her a nod and walked to the elevator.

The elevator had a certain, calming tone as they awaited in the elevator. James cleared his throat before asking, “So, what is your name?”

“Mark. You here on a business trip?”

James chuckled, “Yeah, pretty boring.”

“Jobs are usually boring. I personally think my job isn’t.”

James was sparked with curiosity before he asked, “What do you do?”

Mark smirked, “I own and run this hotel.”

“Oh wow! How do you do it? It seems so stressful.”

Mark answered in one word before the elevator made a  _ ding!  _ sound, “Charm.”

They walked down the hallway, Mark still carrying a bag of James’. James looked around, observing how beautiful the decor was. It looked clean with a mix of vintage and modern. James noticed how hushed the hallway was before he said, “It’s so quiet.”

Mark stopped at a door before he began unlocking it, “The rooms are sound-proof.”

James was shocked yet suspicious, “For?”

Mark pushed the door open before he picked up the bag, “Don’t be bashful, James. You know why.”

They both walked into the crisp and cozy area. James shook his head before he chuckled, adjusting and loosening his tie. With one sentence, he felt the room suddenly grow hot, as if the room was engulfed in flames.

Mark set his bag down on the bed, walking up to James, “Wouldn’t want any nosey guests hearing each other. Especially if they’re doing something...dirty.”

Mark whispered the word “dirty” as if the word was scandalous.

James swallowed hard before he nodded, “Y-yeah, I get that.”

“I bet you do, James.”

With that said, Mark winked at him before smiling, dropping the key in his hand and walking out of James’ room.

James later found himself at the bar, downing a glass of whiskey. His blue eyes scanned around the bar and casino that was behind him. He saw flashing lights, charming signs that always caught your eyes, and dollar signs, lots of them too. Mark walked up to the bar, speaking with the bartender he already knew and was close to.

“Give Mr. Cook a refill on his drink, would you, Matthew?”

Matt nodded before he walked over to James, pouring more whiskey into his glass. James spotted Mark walking closer to him, having that usual charming smile that he always seems to carry.

“How’s your stay so far, love?”

James chuckled before he looked down, “It’s good so far. The beds are comfortable.”

Mark nodded, “That’s good to hear. The beds always get the compliments.”

Mark took a seat at the bar, whistling to get Matthew’s attention. Matthew walked over, already washing a glass.

“A martini, please. Lots of olives and make it  _ very _ dirty.”

Matthew nodded with a smile before he went over to go make it. James sat there, feeling his throat go dry as Mark spoke, reaching for his whiskey and downing it once more. 

“You’re going through that whiskey very quickly. Is there something bothering you?” Mark had a sincere look in his eyes, tilting his head a bit in concern.

“Just stressed about work,” James chuckled, looking down at his glass. He appeared nervous.

Mark shook his head. “Something else is bothering you, sugar. What is it?”

“Nervous.”

“About,” Mark asked, an eyebrow quirking up.

James bit his bottom lip, not answering Mark. Not with words, anyway.

Mark took the hint before he chuckled, shaking his head. “Am I making you nervous?”

“People who flirt with me make me nervous. Do you always flirt with guests, Mark?”

“Only if they’re pretty.”

James couldn’t help but blush. He felt the temperature rise in his body, maybe the alcohol was finally getting to him. Mark observed his fingers, only seeing a ring on his pinky.

Mark asked, “Do you have a girlfriend, James?”

James shook his head. No.

Mark bit his bottom lip, scooting a bit closer on the bar stool.

“Do you like men?”

“I’ve never been with one.”

Mark smirked, “You’ve never been with me.”

James loosened his tie, already beginning to sweat.

Mark knew he was getting to him, moving to the bar stool next to him. He felt James’ heat before smiling, “Although, I’m not like any other man or woman. They can’t compare to me.”

“You’re that special, huh?”

Mark hummed. Matthew brought him his martini, Mark nodding as a thank you. James got another refill on his whiskey. He’d need it. As Mark sipped his martini, he spoke, “I’m sweeter...and tighter.”

James choked on his whiskey as he was sipping from it, using a napkin to wipe his lips and chin. He couldn’t help but chuckle at Mark’s remark. Clearing his throat before speaking, “That good?”

Mark ate one of the olives on the toothpick, “I’m tighter than any pussy you’ve ever fucked.”

James drank more of his whiskey before he looked to Mark, confused as to why he was flirting with him in the first place, but later rejecting the thought. He placed a hand on Mark’s knee before it slowly slid up to the middle of his thigh. Inching closer to Mark, having their lips barely meet. He caught Mark looking at his lips multiple times before he whispered in lust, “Kiss me, James.” James could feel himself impulsively give in as he planted his lips against Mark’s. The kiss started off as chaste before it became more passionate. Teeth collided, tongues fought, lips became swollen and red. Once they pulled away from the kiss, they were panting and clinging to each other.

Mark asked, “Do you want to go to my suite or yours?”

James became confused, “You live here?”

Mark smiled, “Yeah, but my suite is better than all the others.”

James smirked, “Yours then.”

Once Mark’s door of his suite was swung open, James pinned Mark against the wall, kissing his soft lips once again. James used his foot to kick the door closed. Mark smiled into the kiss, which caused James to laugh. They pulled away from the kiss before Mark grabbed both of his hands, leading him to the big soft bed. The bed was riddled with maroon, silk sheets. James couldn’t help but observe the room a little, noticing how huge it was compared to the other suites. It had a hot tub, giant floor-to-wall windows, a vanity, a walk in closet, and so much more that James couldn’t keep track of. Mark softly fell onto the bed as James fell on top of him. They both couldn’t help but giggle. Soft kisses were planted along James’ neck and jaw. James  _ still  _ couldn’t take his eyes off of his surroundings.

Mark chuckled, “Like the room, James?”

“Yeah, it’s so beautiful. Do you have anymore of them-”

James was interrupted as Mark flipped them, ending up on top of James. Mark passionately kissed James before he replied, “No. This is the only one, and it’s  _ mine _ .” He swiftly ripped down James’ shirt, causing the buttons to break or simply fly off. A gasp came out of him as Mark left ticklish and soft kisses down his slightly hairy chest. His fingers found James’ belt before it was taken off, his button and zipper soon followed. James went to sit up before Mark quickly pushed him back down, having his body bounce on the soft mattress.

“Stay down and relax.”

James could feel his breath leave his lungs once Mark rubbed at his cock through his boxers. The more he rubbed and kissed and licked, the harder James got. Mark licked his lips as he yanked off James’ boxers, witnessing his cock spring up. It leaked of precum with a pretty pink tip. Mark kissed and licked at his tip before leaving sloppy, French kisses down his cock.

“Do you like my kisses, Cookie?” Mark purred, referencing his last name as a pet name.

James nodded as he whimpered, as he laid there looking at Mark. Mark chuckled before he moaned, slowly taking him in his mouth. James’ hands tugged at the sheets as Mark slowly bobbed his head up and down. Mark pulled off with a loud and wet pop, his lips already red and swollen.

“I’ll be right back.”

Mark got off the bed before he walked into the bathroom, coming out a few minutes with lube. James bit his bottom lip before Mark took the cap off, squeezing the bottle as it dripped onto James’ cock.

“You can do the rest yourself.”

Mark slid off his suit jacket, playfully throwing it at James. He slid off his lizard skin boots, before he unzipped his pants, slowly sliding them off and revealing black lace panties. James squeezed and jerked himself harder, finally emitting a moan.

“Slow down, baby,” Mark murmured in a gentle manner.

His button up was left on, although it was all the unbuttoned. He crawled over to James, smirking, replacing James’ hand with his. His panties were simply pulled to the side before he eased his way down, choking on a moan. James rested his hands on Mark’s hips, although he let Mark set his own rhythm. The ride was long and slow as he took in all of James. James groaned as he gripped at Mark’s hips.

“God, you’re so tight.”

Mark giggled before he replied with a moan. He pulled James up by his unbuttoned shirt, passionately kissing him. Tongues exploring and finding taste. Mark tugged his bottom lip with his teeth, the tug being so rough that blood was drawn. James grunted in pain before putting his hand over his lip.

“Did you just bite me?” James asked, still keeping his arousal while feeling fear.

Mark nodded as he licked his lips, moaning at how good James tasted. He moved James’ hand out of the way before licking the few droplets of blood on his lip.

“You taste so good.”

James didn’t know if he should feel terrified or aroused by how Mark was suddenly acting. His fear escalated once Mark’s double set of sharp teeth came out, suddenly leaving a rough bite on James’ neck. Mark felt his veins pulsate as he drank the copper-tasting liquid. The adrenaline set Mark to feel his strong orgasm begin to approach, only riding James faster. His arms wrapped around James tightly, scratching at his upper back roughly. His moans were muffled as he was buried in James’ neck, those sharp teeth finally releasing from his pale skin. James was in too much pain to respond to either of this, slowly and painfully dying and growing weak by the second. His stiff body was pushed onto the mattress as Mark rode him, rougher and harder. His orgasm came like a wave, causing Mark to moan wantonly and soundly. His come dripping and puddling over their stomachs.

~

   It had been 4 days since James Cook had been “missing” according to society. A detective had to be appointed to James’ case immediately. That detective was set to investigate the last place he was seen at, The Tranquility Base Hotel & Casino.

Mark walked to the lobby, only to spot a man with a long black coat sporting a buzzcut and five o’clock shadow. His badge was later spotted, shimmering gold with a plaque with numbers. Mark calmly walked over to the detective, smiling in his usual charming manner.

“Can I help you?”

“Are you the owner of this hotel?”

“Yes, why?”

“I’m Detective Miles Kane, I just have a few questions on a disappearance that happened in your hotel.”

“Oh?”

“James Cook was reported missing yesterday and the day before. This was the place he last stayed at.”

“Oh, that handsome lad. He stayed here for a few nights on a business trip. I thought he checked out yesterday?”

“Can you maybe check, Mister…?”

“Mark Turner. You can just call me Mark, Mr. Detective.”

Mark winked flirtatiously before he made his way behind the desk, typing a few things in before it falsely came up in the computer that James had indeed checked out.

“He did check out. 7:10 AM, yesterday morning.”

Miles only became confused, looking towards the mysterious hotel owner.

“I can double check some records once I get back to my office.”

“I already have proof of him checking out, Mr. Kane.”

Mark turned the computer monitor, clearly showing the time and date that James had left.

“I can even show you his receipt from all the special room service he got.”

Mark smirked as Miles looked on disgusted, clearly knowing what Mark had meant.

“But naughty and secretive things like that are kept confidential. Right, Mr. Detective?”

“Right…”

“Be sure to come back later if you have anymore questions. Who knows, maybe stay a night or two. We have a jacuzzi.” 

“Are you flirting with me, Mr. Turner?”

“Do you want me to?”

Miles shook his head and rolled his eyes as Mark’s smirk grew into him biting his bottom lip. Miles couldn’t take the tension, walking out of the building. He could hear Mark speak as he walked.

“Stay awhile next time, sweetie.”


	3. Uncover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles learns more about Mark, including his history with another owner of the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to keep this going the best that I can. I hope you guys like it! <3

   Mark got out of the freezing pool, drying himself off with a warm and lush towel. He warmed up quickly due to the weather outside. Although, strangely, he didn’t perspire. Old stories on vampires state that they shouldn’t be exposed to sunlight. They stress on it really, but Mark thought it was all bullshit. The handsome detective Mark spoke to yesterday had came back, walking over to the poolside where Mark was still drying off.

“Did you come back with an intention of staying, Mr. Detective?” Mark still flirted, smiling at him as he dried his hair.

“No, I came here for more questioning. Although, this would be a lot easier if you just came to the station.”

That wouldn’t do, Mark thought. “Sweetie, I have a hotel and casino to manage, what makes you think I have time to go to a police station.”

“This is about a missing person, Mr. Turner.”

“I told you, he checked out. Maybe he went missing _afterwards_.”

Miles bit his bottom lip, internally not appreciating how smart Mark was acting. He wanted to strike a nerve and use emotional persuasion.

“He could’ve had children and a wife. Clearly someone cares about him if they reported him missing.”

“He wasn’t married and he didn’t have kids. The business he worked for could’ve reported him missing.”

Miles squinted, “You spoke to Mr. Cook.”

“Yes, I speak to most of the guests that show up here in order to make them feel welcomed.”

“So, he stated that he didn’t have any wife or kids?”

Mark nodded, smiling and holding the damp towel as the conversation carried on.

“Anything else you and Mr. Cook spoke about?”

Mark smirked, “We just flirted.” He began to walk over to the bar by the pool. Miles followed after him.

“Did the flirting...lead to anything?” Miles was curious, shocked at how much information he was getting.

Mark walked behind the bar since no one worked in it until 11 AM. Already setting up a Bloody Mary for himself. “Yes, we had sex.”

Miles felt his body stiffen, simply nodding. “Does this mean that you have sex with all of your guests?”

Mark chuckled, shaking his head as he poured the vodka over the ice cubes in a glass. “Only if they’re pretty. Maybe you can get that accommodation if you stayed a few nights.” There he goes, flirting again.

Miles shook his head, “You’re apart of an investigation.”

Mark leaned on the bar, getting a bit close as Miles stood there near the bar stools. “If I’m apart of the investigation, would you want to know what Mr. Cook was experiencing, hmm?”

Miles could feel his temple and brow sweat as his throat went dry. Mark had only pushed his buttons further, softly grabbing at the tie that rested on Miles’ crisp, white button-up. The detective was pulled a bit close, internally fighting all of Marks ways.

“You know, the business men are always the best lovers. You want to know why, Mr. Detective?”

Miles swallowed, waiting for Mark to answer.

Mark bit his bottom lip before answering, “They’re always stressed, pent up. They need to get that out somehow.” His dark brown eyes met Miles’ hazel eyes before he continued speaking, tilting his head as a few strands of hair met his eyes. “Are detectives the same way or are they more...gentle?”

Miles felt trapped under his spell until he pulled back, causing Mark to abruptly let go of his tie. “What you’re doing is inappropriate.”

Mark teased, “You like it.”

Miles huffed, refusing to reply to him before he simply began to walk away. “Come to the station if you have any more information.”

“I have a question before you leave.”

Miles sighed, stopping in his tracks, although not turning around due to a...problem.

“Are you jealous about the fact that I had sex with Mr. Cook?”

Smug, Miles shook his head, “No, but it did sum up your relationship with him.”

“It was just a one night stand,” Mark corrected him.

Miles nodded, “Have a good rest of your afternoon, Mr. Turner.”

“You too, Mr. Kane.”

~

   “Did you get anything from the owner,” Miles’ boss questioned.

“Yes, him and Mr. Cook had a conversation that led to a one night stand.”

His boss furrowed his eyebrows, perplexed with how that sentence came out.

“A hotel owner that sleeps with his guests?”

Miles sighed, “If I was to quote him, he said that he only sleeps with them if they’re ‘pretty’. He keeps persisting that I stay a night or two.”

His boss caught on, “He’s flirting with you.”

“Well, yes.”

“You have to be careful, Mr. Kane.”

“I am. I’m trying to, at least.”

“Keep resisting.” This was all of the advice the boss gave him.

“Will do, sir.”

~

   Miles browsed on his computer, very curious as to who this “Mark Turner” person was. He found an article, dated back to 1976, when the hotel and casino originally opened. This piece had read:

_Alexander Turner and a close friend, Mark Tate, just had a grand opening of their luxurious hotel and casino over the weekend. Hundreds of people had gathered, while there was a protest around the corner, opposing the hotel’s opening. The protesters had signs that refuted against “homosexuality”. They were highly religious and claiming that God was not only against gambling, but against “homosexuals” who promote it. Now, Alexander and Mark are simply friends opening up a business, what’s wrong with that?_

Miles’ mouth was agape with the surprise he had read, cupping his mouth with his hand. Were Alexander and Mark lovers? Why did Mark take Alexander’s last name? So many questions to answer. Miles continued his search, now looking up Alexander. All that came up were obituaries and articles about the hotel. The obituary was simply strange and coincidental:

_Alexander Turner passed away on September 1st, 1976. He had a wife, Alexandra, and two children, Fiona and John. His close friend, Mark, will hold a funeral this weekend at the hotel they had recently opened up. A donation of flowers or currency to the family will always be greatly appreciated._

He passed the year of the opening? Under what circumstances? There’s more to uncover here.

~

   Miles walked into his boss’ office, clearly a lot more cheerful now that he’s found out more about Mark.

“Him and his friend, Alexander, opened a hotel and casino together.”

“In 1976?”

“Yes, sir. There were protesters at the grand opening, they assumed that Alexander and Mark were lovers.”

“Well, they were.”

Miles’ eyebrows shot up, “What?”

“Be careful when you bring it up to him, if you ever do.”

“Oh, I know, sir.”

His boss shook his head, “I’m not kidding, Mr. Kane. Be. Careful.”

Miles nodded before he was heading for the door before a thought occurred, “Sir?”

His boss looked towards Miles.

“Why are you telling me to be so cautious with Mark, if you don’t mind me asking.”

His boss sighed, “I’ve dealt with him before, on a separate case, back in the 90's. It was the murder of a young woman and her husband. We didn’t have enough evidence on him to get him charged for anything. He was honest and said that he knew the couple, though.”

Miles nodded, “Is he dangerous or anything?”

“He’s seductive. That’s why I want you to be careful.”

He already caught on to that on a personal level, “Understood.”

~

1996

    _Mark sat in the steel chair, a lit cigarette resting between his index and middle finger. He wore a black suit with black, lizard-skin boots. The sunglasses he wore reflected everything in the room, from the chairs to the tables to the walls. His hair was slicked back and revealing a Dracula-esque, widow’s peak._

_“So, how is your day so far, Mister…?”_

_Smoke was blown out of his mouth, flicking ashes into the nearby ashtray, “Turner.”_

_The then police chief was confused, looking through Mark’s records. “It states here that your last name is ‘Tate’.”_

_“Just a simple name change. I need to get that fixed.”_

_“Why would you take after your friend’s last name?”_

_Mark paused, not knowing how to answer that. He didn’t know if anyone was close-minded or not. “A deal.”_

_“A deal?”_

_“You would understand if you were in my shoes. It’s difficult to explain.”_

_The chief became impatient, “Then explain it.”_

_“Not unless I get fucking maimed for it.” With the aggression that came off, the ash of the cigarette hit the floor as it was lightly squeezed._

_“You won’t.”_

_Mark decided to lie, “I took his last name out of gratitude. I wanted something that reminded me of him.”_

_“So you take his last name? That’s something a woman who is marrying her husband would do.”_

_Mark shrugged, “I know this is why you don’t want me here.” The cigarette was soon put out in the ashtray before he let it burn itself out, sizzling almost. “I’m here because of something more important, yes?”_

_The chief sighed before nodding, “A newly wed couple was murdered near your hotel. We just wanted to ask a few questions.”_

_Mark nodded._

_“To start off, did you know the couple?”_

_Mark snickered, “Yes I did.”_

_“In what way?”_

_“I had sex with them.”_

_The chief blinked in surprise, “Oh. Is that it?” He wrote down this information in his notebook, wanting to check if a simple one night stand could have led to anything._

_“Mhm. Although, I don’t have sex with all of my guests. I’m not that much of a slut.”_

_All the chief could do was chuckle, shaking his head._

_“They were a beautiful couple.” Mark felt lost, looking down, “It’s a shame that someone would do that to them. They had years and years of experiences to endure and they never did.” He sounded sincere._

_“You’re right.”_

_Mark took off his sunglasses, revealing the black eyeliner he was sporting. He neatly placed them on the table before he placed a sincere hand on the chief’s busy, writing hand. The chief looked up at Mark, simply spooked by the sudden physical touch. Mark leaned in, speaking in a hush tone as he was closer, “I really hope you catch these people that killed this couple. If you do, don’t give them any mercy.”_

_The chief swallowed, nodding._

_Mark smiled, softly rubbing the man’s hand as he started to uncomfortably shift in the stiff, metal chair. “I know you’re a good man, chief.”_

_Another nod, this time a nervous smile along with it._

_A smirk curved along Mark’s lips as he let go of his hand and sat back in his chair. “May I go home now?”_

_“Um, yeah.” He cleared his throat before gathering paperwork that was scattered on the table, “Just come in if you have anymore information.”_

_Mark nodded before smiling, grabbing for his glasses before putting them on. He got up from the uncomfortable chair before pushing it in. Before he could leave, he turned to the chief who was still sitting down, a murmur came from his soft lips, “Go get ‘em, tiger.” A soft kiss was planted on the cheek of the man, leaving his body hot and in shock. Mark waved before he left with his charm._

 

 


	4. Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles is debating whether or not to stay at the Tranquility Base Hotel and Casino. Mark is given an offer on his hotel that ends in a near emotional breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy that a lot of people are really digging this fanfic! I love to see how "into it" you guys are and I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! <3

   Mark observed the monitors, seeing a few guests in the dining area consuming their breakfast along with orange juice, black coffee, or mimosas. He sat sluggishly in the chair, appearing paler than he usually is, his hair being a complete and utter mess. Matthew walked into the room with a martini glass full of crimson liquid. He presented it to Mark, who weakly took it from the black tray Matthew held. Mark sipped from the martini glass, swallowing hard and in disgust, licking his pale lips.

“I fucking hate it when I’m like this, Matthew.”

Matthew replied, “You get like this once you stop feeding off of people, sir.”

“Pfft, who’s blood is this?”

Silence overwhelmed the room before Matthew gulped and spoke up, “An older lady on the fourth floor.”

Mark sighed in disappointment, shaking his head. Frustration sparked in him before he threw the martini glass on the floor, the blood splattering all over the floor. “It tastes like whiskey and cat piss, get me someone else.”

All Matthew could do was look down at the bloody mess, nod, and apologize.

Mark looked around at the bright screens, grabbing at Matthew’s jacket before pointing at the screen.

“I want him.”

“Who, sir?”

Mark licked his lips in hunger as he squinted, “The man in the navy blue jacket on his phone. Catch him before he leaves.”

Matthew left quickly before he headed towards the dining area, using the elevator as a leeway to get there.

Matthew came back, this time with a wine glass full of that man’s blood. Mark could smell the aroma of copper and cinnamon once Matthew barely entered the room.

Mark purred, “I can smell him already.”

Matthew lowered the tray before Mark took the wine glass, sipping it and sitting back in bliss. Some color flooded back to his face and tinted his cheeks in a sweet pink, his lips finally growing back it’s flirtatious red.

“He tastes wonderful, thank you, Matthew. I’m sorry about earlier.”

Matthew forced a smile, “It’s quite alright.” He left without anymore words.

Mark had rested in the monitor room, glancing towards all the screens. Once he felt himself regain some strength, he slowly got up from the chair and headed to the door. He was too lazy to take the steps, so he used the elevator in order to go to his suite, which rested on the very top floor.

~

   Miles looked through James’ Cook file as he sat on his bed, adjusting his glasses. They slid up perfectly on the bridge of his nose. The more he read over his file, the more things didn’t seem to fit. There is no way that James could’ve clocked out so early. For God’s sake, Miles had a gut feeling. He peered over at the luggage next to him on his bed, noticing how it was only half-packed. Miles decided to himself, _should I really stay the night at that hotel? Would I go missing too? Will that Mark lad seduce me and have sex with me?_ So many thoughts ran through his head before he shook his head, attempting to physically shake the images out of his skull. He couldn’t help but think the worst. Then again, everyone can’t help but think the worst sometimes. Miles tossed James’ file on his nightstand, sighing at the big, red stamp that laid on the file labeled “MISSING”. His glasses were taken off next, flung on top of the file. He switched off his lamp before lying comfortably in his bed, snuggled in between his comforter and the sheets. His mind drifted off as his eyes started to shut.

~

   The following morning, Mark danced and swayed in his room as he got ready. A lit cigarette rests between his fingers as he turns up the volume of the song even louder.

_ In the land of Gods and Monsters, I was an angel. _

Mark went through all of the suits in his closet, gazing at all of them. Did he want to go casual or be extra as he always is? He ended up settling for a black suit that glimmered, but wore a white tank top underneath. His button-ups needed to be cleaned and he was far too lazy to do any laundry. Mark walked into the bathroom, setting up a nice hot bath with rose petals. His suit was neatly hung up next to the bathtub, just so he could imagine himself in it and bathe in the slight narcissism. The plush white robe he wore was slowly sliding off his soft his skin before it hit the ground with a light  _ thud!  _ His underwear came next before he slowly slipped into the warm water, having the soft rose petals swarm him once his body adjusted with the water. The music he was listening to had ended before a new song had started:

_ He used to call me DN, that stood for deadly nightshade _

He bit his bottom lip, enjoying the peace that he had to himself. His hands roamed over his thighs, mostly the inner portion, this caused his pouty lips to slightly part. The sensation of simply touching himself in such an intimate manner is something that he hasn’t done in a long time. He felt himself grow hard as he teased himself. That sensation didn’t last long until-

Matthew opened the door, causing Mark to panic and grab at the white towel that hung. “I’m sorry to interrupt you, sir.”

“Fucking knock next time!” Mark exhaled shakily, feeling his heart pound in his chest. “What is it, Matthew?”

“We have guests that really want to talk to you.”

Mark furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before he just accepted this situation. “Give me 15 minutes. I won’t be long.”

Matthew nodded before he left the suite, not wanting to even  _ think  _ about what Mark had been doing before he arrived.

Meanwhile, Mark sat in the tub, disappointed with how he couldn’t at least have a little bit of “me time”.

~

   The elevator made a light  _ ding!  _ sound as Mark had reached the bottom floor. Mark’s hair was slicked back as usual, having the lights nearly reflect off of his head. The suit he wore glimmered as if lights had somewhat flashed on it. The guests that were waiting for Mark weren’t really guests. They were businessmen in black suits. The faux smiles that were spread across their face didn’t impress Mark.

“How can I help you gentlemen?” Mark started off friendly, smiling in a fake manner right back.

“Is this your hotel and casino,” the man on the right asked.

“Yes, why?”

The men looked at each other, whether it be in shock over Mark’s ownership or just a simple knowing look.

“We would like to try and propose a deal.”

Mark furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “A deal? What kind of deal?”

One of the men exhaled, “We would like to try and purchase your property.”

Mark’s smile had faded before he looked between the men. He soon shook his head in denial, chuckling.

“This property isn’t for sale and it won’t be any time soon.”

“We would be paying you millions for it.”

Mark itched the back of his neck, snickering as he shook his head. This can’t be happening. Not to him.

He finally looked up, puffing his chest out as if to assert dominance over them.

“Gentlemen, with all due respect, it’s not for sale. Period. Not even for billions of dollars and not even if Donald fucking Trump himself wanting to buy the property.”

The men both wanted to speak before Mark interrupted them with a heavy, emotional monologue that he didn’t mean to say.

“This hotel was built from scratch with the intention of bringing comfort and entertainment to the people of society. I’m not gonna let rich and greedy dipshits like you ruin that.” He gestured towards them, keeping a low yet mildly aggressive tone. “I want this hotel ran genuinely and passionately, rather than it being ran just for the sake of money.” Mark got closer to them, reaching another type of intimacy and emotional level. “This hotel is my life. I’m not giving up my life for currency.”

The men were brought to complete silence, swallowing hard as they felt Mark dig into them. They couldn’t come up with a response. These men knew business, not emotion. Awkward smiles were given by these men before they simply nodded.

One of them spoke, “I’m deeply sorry, Mr. Turner. It was just an offer.”

“Well, your offer is declined.” He turned his back in order to go back to his suite, “Matthew can show you the way out.”

Matthew approached the men, smiling before politely showing them to the double doors.

Mark however walked to the elevator and pressed the button that led to his suite. Soft music played as he stood in the elevator. His hands shook as he held onto the railing, his knuckles turning white due to such a strong grip. Tears welded at the corner of his eyes before he leaned against the elevator wall, sniffling. He slowly breathed through his mouth before his grip on the railing became too strong, bringing it down to where it simply snapped off the wall and broke. 

Mark gasped as it hit the floor with a loud  _ thud!  _ He placed a shaky hand over his mouth before the elevator doors sprung open. His steps were quick as he exited the elevator and shot for the his suite. As soon as he spotted the phone, he picked it up and rung Matthew. The phone had answered nearly automatically.

“Yes, sir?”

Mark sniffled before he spoke, “Matthew, can you get a repairman to fix the railing on one of the elevators?”

“Of course. What happened?”

Mark exhaled shakily, “Nothing, just an...accident.”

Silence roamed through the phone.

“Are you alright, sir?” Matthew expressed deep concern as he spoke.

“Yes, I’m fine. Just a bit shaken up.”

“I understand.”

“Thank you, Matthew.”

“You’re welcome, sir. If you need anything, just give me a call.”

Mark teared up more as he smiled and nodded, “Of course.”

Matthew was the one to hang up first, Mark still stayed on the line even after the annoying dial tone had started. Tears flowed down Mark’s cheek before he placed the phone back onto it’s hook. Mark sniffled as he looked around his suite, admiring the decoration and details and just attempting to gain back his reality that he had before.

~

   Miles nervously stood over his packed suitcases, exhaling through his mouth as his hazel eyes were closed. His hands were bundled up in fists at his sides. Opening his eyes, he looked down between the luggage, already having second thoughts. Why is he so nervous to stay at this hotel?


	5. How Vampires Come To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is turned into a vampire in order to be with his first love. Miles finally works up the guts to visit Tranquility Base Hotel & Casino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about updates being so slow. I go back to school tomorrow, so I don't know how fast I will update once I return. No matter what, I will keep this story going! <3

[This song fits for the chapter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EDp6DYBZ7QU)

Halloween 1968

_    Mark was dancing freely with his friends, appearing a lot more younger and sporting curly, soft, and long hair. He was dressed from head-to-toe in white, having a fake halo rest above his head that was held up by a cheap wire. The costume was last minute, but cute. Mark had the physical embodiment of an angel, but sometimes he didn’t act like one. Cameron Avery, the owner of the club, was looking freely among the crowds. Although, of course, that angel caught his eye. Cam smirked before he leaned over, whispering to his friend. _

_ “Go fetch me that angel.” _

_ His friend smiled, “No problem. I’ll be right back.” _

_ Mark stopped dancing once he was approached, the friend whispered to him before pointing up at Cam. All Cam did was smile and wave. Mark only smiled back before nodding towards the friend and then proceeding to follow him. Mark walked up the steps before he was greeted by Cameron. _

_ “Hey sweetheart, enjoying the party?” _

_ Mark folded his hair behind his ear before he replied, “Yeah, it’s really fun.” _

_ “Good. Can I buy you a drink?” _

_ Mark smirked, “A martini.” _

_ Cam whistled towards the bartender, “Get a martini for him!” _

_ “So, you’re the owner?” _

_ “Sure are, babe.” _

_ “How do you run this place every night?” _

_ Cam smirked, “Charm and consistency. Gotta make these people happy, sweetheart.” _

_ Mark anxiously smiled, “Yeah.” _

_ His martini had finally arrived before he grabbed it and chugged it down. He only nibbled on the olives during the conversation they were having. _

_ “How did a pretty little thing like you end up here?” _

_ Mark swallowed his olive, “My friends dragged me here.” _

_ “Glad they did.” Cam moved the hair out of Mark’s eyes, folding it behind his ear. Now he could clearly see some of the makeup that he put on in order to represent such a beautiful angel. He sported black eyeliner with some glitter on his eyelids and cheeks. Mark was simply glowing that night. _

_ “Why did you bring me up here,” Mark asked out of out genuine curiosity. _

_ Cam shrugged, “I thought you were breathtakingly beautiful. I wanted to see you up close.” _

_ Mark quirked up an eyebrow, “Am I pretty up close?” _

_ Cam smiled in a loving way before he nodded, “Yeah.” _

_ Mark chuckled before his cheeks turned a bright red. His smile was covered with his palm as he began to giggle. _

_ “I never got your name.” _

_ “And I never got yours.” _

_ Cam smirked, “Tell me your name.” _

_ “Mark. Tell me yours.” _

_ “Cameron.” _

_ “Cameron’s a good name. Better than Mark.” _

_ Cam rolled his eyes, “Mark is not a bad name.” _

_ “Yes it is. I don’t know what my mother was thinking when she named me that.” _

_ “Then I can call you ‘baby’ instead of Mark if that makes you feel better.” _

_ Mark playfully shoved him, “Stop making me blush.” _

_ “Red suits you well, sweetheart.” _

_ A comfortable and heated silence was shared between the two. They were either hot because of the tension or because of how close they were or the bright lights. Cam lightly grabbed Mark’s glass before he spoke in a purr. _

_ “Follow me, I wanna show you something.” Cam held onto Mark’s hand before leading him away from the loud and energetic energy of the party. _

_ “Where are you taking me?” _

_ Cam put a finger between Mark’s lips before opening the double doors, showing a bedroom with an aquarium as the bed frame. The bedroom had a nice view of the starry night and tall buildings. Lighting was very dim in the room, being relaxing and a turn-on at the same time. _

_ Mark smiled as he looked around the room, “It’s so beautiful, Cameron.” _

_ Cam nodded and smiled as well, “I knew you would like it. Beautiful creatures love beautiful things.” _

_ Mark placed a hand on his chest as Cam said that, feeling his heart flutter and his body grow hot. _

_ “You’re truly beautiful, Mark.” _

_ Mark’s eyes watered as he looked up at Cam before he simply walked over to the bed. _

_ Cam followed after him before he sat down next to hear. He could hear Mark begin to sniffle. _

_ “What’s wrong, baby?” A hand was placed on his shoulder. _

_ He stammered, “I don’t know why you’re being so nice to me. This just seems like a dream.” _

_ “It’s not a dream sweetheart.” Cam cupped his cheek before wiping his tears. “You’re too pretty to cry.” _

_ Mark chuckled before he smiled. _

_ A few glances were made down at Mark’s lips by Cam. “Can I kiss you, Mark?” _

_ Mark’s breath was caught in his lungs before he could reply. He simply bit his bottom lip before nodding. _

_ Cameron planted a soft kiss and Mark basically melted into it. The kiss was simple yet full of passion. Mark pulled away slowly, his eyes remaining closed for a few seconds after the kiss. _

_ “You have soft lips,” Cam commented. _

_ Mark’s cheeks were hot and red, “Thank you.” _

_ They looked to each other before Mark was the one that initiated the kiss. This time, the kiss ended up being much more heated and caused even more sexual tension. The kiss was stopped with a sudden, _

_ “Ow!” Mark pulled back suddenly, feeling at his bottom lip. Blood. “You...bit me.” _

_ Cam licked his lips, “I wanted to taste you, baby.” _

_ Mark furrowed his eyebrows, “Wh-what do you mean?” _

_ Cam simply showed his fangs as they had popped out. Mark gasped before he screamed, his mouth abruptly being covered by Cam’s giant, ring-covered hand. He squirmed and kicked before Cam shushed him and held him down, wanting to simply stop moving and calm down. _

_ “I don’t want to hurt you. I want to be with you forever. I want to turn you, baby.” Cam explained as Mark stopped moving, tearing up and crying as he looked up at him. “I’m gonna take my hand off of your mouth. Don’t scream.” _

_ As Cam’s hand was released from his mouth, he whimpered. He spoke through tears, “Why do you want to turn me? You barely met me. You don’t even know me.” _

_ “I know. I broke one of my rules.” _

_ “Rules?” _

_ “I’m not supposed to fall in love.” _

_ Mark sat up, “You’re...in love with me?” _

_ “Yes.” Cam looked sincere, “It’s your decision if you want to be turned. There are so many good things to it, but, you know, also bad things. I wouldn’t want my selfishness to get in the way of your decision.” _

_ “I...don’t know, Cam. I just met you but…” Mark was out of words. _

_ “It’s alright to say ‘no’, love.” Cam got up before he walked over to alcohol cabinet. _

_ Mark looked down before he made a quick decision. “I don’t want to say ‘no’. I want to be with you.” _

_ Cam’s eyes went soft before he looked towards the alcohol before walking back to Mark. He cupped his cheeks before he sat next to him, “I want to give you the world, Mark.” _

_ Mark placed one of his hands on top of Cam’s, nodding before he teared up once more. _

_ “Please allow me to give you the world.” Cam smiled before he softly kissed Mark, tasting the salt of his tears. He moved Mark’s long, soft hair aside, pulling away from the kiss in order to summon his fangs. His teeth slowly sank into Mark’s neck, causing Mark to grab at him and gasp. He could feel his life drain away into Cam’s hands, like he signed a deal with The Devil. Mark’s mouth was agape as he choked, crying. Cam let go of Mark’s body once he went limp and fell on the bed. Mark couldn’t speak or even breathe anymore. _

_ “Sleep now, sweetie.” _

_ Mark whimpered before he closed his eyes. He was going to wake up and become a whole new person. _

~

   Miles grabbed the luggage out of the yellow taxi before slamming the trunk shut. The taxi driver immediately drove off, burning rubber. He sighed as he looked up at the sign in red neon, “Tranquility Base Hotel & Casino”. The sign was bright and inviting, you just couldn’t miss it.

He rolled his luggage to the doors of the hotel before he opened them. The lobby was empty with the exception of a few people waiting to check out. The front desk had two women sitting at it, typing away. Once he walked up, he felt welcomed.

“Do you need to check in, sir?”

“Yes, please.”

“Can I have a name?”

“Miles Kane.”

The woman nodded before she started typing, using her mouse every now and then.

“Can I see someone?”

“Someone as in?”

“Mark. I want to talk to him”

“He’s in his suite at the moment, sir.”

Miles sighed, it came out shakily as his anxiety only built up. “I’m sure that he wouldn’t mind to see me.”

“I can call him.”

“Please,” Miles said with such urgency. His hands shook worse as Mark actually answered his receptionist.

“Someone wants to see you, Mr. Turner.” Pause. “His name is Miles.” Another pause. “Are you sure, sir?” She had a look of surprise. “He’ll be right up, sir.” She hang up.

“So, I guess I’ll be going up there then, aye?”

“Yes, I’ll check you in after your visit with Mr. Turner.”

Miles squinted his eyes in suspicion before he brushed it off, “Thank you.”

~

That usual  _ ding!  _ caused Miles to jolt as the doors opened and he was met with the hallway that leads to Mark’s suite. Miles exhaled shakily as he slowly walked out of the elevator and over to Mark’s door. It was already opened a crack. The door was slowly pushed open, he was greeted with music that only softly played. Then, he was met with something much more surprising, Mark in sexy, black lingerie and pouring two glasses of wine.

“Hello, Mr. Detective. Here to ask me more questions?”


End file.
